Dark Side
by Pegususfantasy
Summary: Tohru Is part of the zodiac, but how come no one knew before it was to late. How will Kyo react to this. Will they be together or will they be ripped apart when the need each other the most? First fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Side

"Today class we will write a love song," all the boys in the class groaned and almost all the girls squealed with happiness, the only ones that didn't were Tohru and her friends. "It will be due at the half mark bell and the rest of class will be spent singing it" Announced Mr. Fukamachi. _Oh I don't know what to write. Maybe I'll write about Kyo. I love him so much. I can't tell him now though. He'll just say that I am delusional, I mean I would too. Who wouldn't with his past? I'm so lucky to have the curse superset deep inside but its coming out today. This is the eve of a new beginning. I know just what to write now _Thought Tohru.

{second half of class}

"Ok class, now it is time to sing your songs. Can Miss. Tohru Honda go first?" "A-alright" Tohru said determined to do her best. Her eyes fixed on Kyo as she started singing.

"**There's a place that I know**

**It's not pretty there** **and few have ever gone**

**If I show it to you now**

**Will it make you run away?**

**Or will you stay **

**Even if it hurts**

**Even if I try to push you out **

**Will you return?**

**And remind me who I really am**

**Please remind me who I really am**

**Everybody's got a dark side**

**Do you love me?**

**Can you love mine?**

**Nobody's a picture perfect**

**But we're worth it**

**You know that we're worth it**

**Do you love me?**

**Even with my dark side?**

**Like a diamond**

**From black dust**

**It's hard to know **

**What can become **

**If you give up**

**So don't give up on me**

**Please remind me who I really am **

**Everybody's got a dark side**

**Do you love me?**

**Can you love mine?**

**Nobody's a picture perfect**

**But we're worth it**

**You know that we're worth it**

**Do you love me?**

**Even with my dark side?**

**Don't run away**

**Don't run away**

**Just tell me that you'll stay**

**Promise me you will stay**

**Don't run away**

**Don't run away**

**Just tell me that you'll stay**

**Promise me you will stay**

**Will you love me? Ohh**

**Everybody's got a dark side**

**Do you love me?**

**Can you love mine?**

**Nobody's a picture perfect**

**But we're worth it**

**You know that we're worth it**

**Do you love me?**

**Even with my dark side? "**

When the song was over every body clapped except for Kyo for he understood the song more that anyone else. Just as Tohru was about to sit down her cure broke lose of the chains that were holding it back. So in front of the whole class her hair turned orange and her eyes turned red. "Miss. Honda can you explain why your hair turned orange and your eyes red?" asked a vary confused teacher. "Um… I'm sorry I can't. I- I just can't" as Tohru finished replying to the teacher she ran out of the class room headed for the roof.

***end of Chapter 1***

_I do not own Fruits Basket or the song Dark Side. Hi this is my first story so I would like you to review but no flames please. Thank you  
_


	2. SoYou're Cursed?

"Miss Honda can you explain why your hair turned orange and your eyes turned red?" Asked the teacher "um...I'm sorry. I can't. I-I just can't" as Tohru finished replying to the teacher, she ran out of the class room and headed tourds the roof. Unknown to her Yuki and Kyo had followed her out of the class room. They were both wondering what had just happened. Kyo was almost sure that it had to do with a curse of some kind. - Maybe she got the cats curse by accident. Na that can't be right because she is to nice and innocent to burdened with the cats curse- He thought. When they reached the roof the only thing they saw was an orange cat with blue ribbons at its ears. "Um...Tohru were are you? We know you came up here." Kyo asked "I'm right here Kyo. Can't you see me?" Replied the orange cat " What! That can't be you" said a surprised Yuki, who was silent up to this point. "Oh thats cuz I'm cursed by the zodiac. My mother was a Sohma before she got married" she replied. Just then she transformed back into her human form in front of them. Yuki and Kyo were both surprised to see that she was not naked. "Sooo...you're cursed?!" They both said at the same time." Well...yes, as you just saw I turn into a cat. Its a long story why I turn just changed and why you guys didn't know about it. I'll tell you at home over dinner." Both Kyo and Yuki were confused about her transformation.

~~~~~~~Time skip to dinner~~~~~

"DINNER'S READY" yelled Tohru as she finished setting the table. Just then Shigure came out of his room for the fist time that day. "Tohruuuuuu I'm so tired. Maybe you can help me get energized. Le-" "Don't even finish that line you pervert" Kyo and Yuki said at the same time. "Umm... Tohru why do you look like Kyo. Did you finally realize your love for Kyo?" Shigure said. Just as he finished saying that Kyo beat him to a pulp. "Oh Shigure don't you remember my mom? Her maiden name Mitsuki Sohma. She changed her name to Kyoko Honda when she got married to my Dad." Replied Tohru with a smile. Shigure seemed vary surprised at the name Tohru had said. " You mean that Hari's older sister was your mother!?" He replied " Yes, Hatori or I should say Uncle Hatori is my mom's younger brother. As to the answer to your question you should know who and what I am now" Tohru said with a sad smile. "Well lets eat dinner and talk about this later" said a vary confused Yuki.

~~~~~~~~~~~After dinner~~~~~~~~~~~

After Tohru had finished washing the dishes she was ready to explain why she was cursed. "All right I will now explain who and what I am. I am the forgotten cat of the zodiac. The story you all know and hate has a vary sad and bitter tragedy. That made everybody hate Kyo. The story goes like this 'One day God invited all the animals to a banquet and don't be late he said. So when the rat heard of the news he wanted to play a trick on the cat so he told the cat that the banquet was the day after it was to happen. The cat believed the rat because he trusted the rat. He trusted the rat with his life. He didn't think that the rat would lie about something so serious as that. So the next day the first animal at the banquet wasn't the rat is the cat's wife. (which is me by the way) The banquet was actually a baby shower. The cat's wife was going to tell the cat that she was pregnant at the party. But the cat didn't show up. Enraged God sent this guards to go and get the cat. When they brought the cat they had beaten him also. Then the cat's wife saw him and ran to him. He was brought to God and he told him that he had committed treason for not coming to the banquet and sentenced him to death. The cat's wife pleaded with God to let the cat live but God refused. So she did the only thing that she could think of. She told God to kill her instead of the cat. At this proposal God excepted. So he killed her right then and there with out letting them say goodbye to each other. God told the cat of it was worth losing his wife and kittens. Was his infidelity worth the blood shed. The cat was surprised to learn that his wife was pregnant. He explained that it wasn't his fault and that the rat had tricked him but God only laughed in his face saying that he was lying. After God let the cat go all of the animals shunned the cat, blaming him for killing the soft and worm light that his wife always had. The rat apologized. He said that it wasn't his intention for thing to go the way it did but the cat refused. The cat blamed the rat for the loss of his family. Years past and soon the cold hearted animals forgot about the cat's wife and forgot why they were mad at the cat. That did not stop them from hateing him though. That is why the cat is hated. That is why the cat hated the rat. That is the real story of the zodiac. " When she finished Kyo, Yuki nor Shigure could talk from the sadness they felt coming off Tohru. "I'm sorry I have to go to work now" said Tohru as she got up. Before she got to the door the boys heard a poof and a hard thud. They got up to see what had happened and saw Tohru in her cat form just outside the door.

++++++++++End of Chapter 2++++++++

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET. I THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR FEED BACK. XD I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN. I ASK FOR THE SAME. I HOPE YOU GUYS COMENT BUT ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO SET FIRE TO HERCULE SATEN'S HAIR ON FIRE. HAVE A GOOD DAY. XD


End file.
